The Arrival of Inuyasha's Sister?
by DemongirlofInuyasha
Summary: The hunt for the shard continue all goes as it should that is until a strange woman appears with an untold past and looks like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.....What chaos will occure? (PLease Read this is My first Fiction and I Want every comment you have!)
1. The Arrivel

NOTE; I don't own Inuyasha (though I wish I did)  
  
Ok this is one of the longest fan fics ever!!!!! And it is still going on paper it is 75 pages front and back so bare with me. Enjoy=D Ok because I screwed up soooooo badly on the first chapter I am posting it again so ppl can read and I get so tried of being a horrible writer  
  
The Arrival  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm Leaving!!!" Kagome yelled in a rage as she grabbed her things." FINE!!!" Inuyasha yelled back as he looks out the door.  
  
"Here we go again."Shippo sighed.  
  
All the sudden Inuyasha realized he needs at least one of her jewel shards and ran after her. Too later she jumped into the well just as he arrives."oh well she'll be back." Inuyasha says and sits down next to the well.  
  
As Kagome travels back to her own time something happened she saw what looked like Inuyasha go past her. She exited the well very confused not quit sure what to think. She walked out of the shrine and went in for a nap.  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the sun by the well when he then awoke with a sudden jerk. He had picked up a scent like Sesshomaru's and his own but is was different. Then he heard what sounded like grunts of a woman coming from the well. He jumped back and drew his tetsuiga.  
  
A demon that looked like him climbed out of the well. "YOU THERE WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The girl turned and looked at him. Her green eyes seemed so familiar but he couldn't t quite think.  
  
She seemed a little alarmed at the time as well. Before Inuyasha could say any thing she drew a sling shot and with great accuracy nailed him in between the eyes.  
  
She then with tremendous speed ran into the woods. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo heard all the commotion and ran to see what happened.  
  
They arrived to find Inuyasha unconscious on the ground. A mild poison nut in between his eyes. "Oh this is hilarious Inuyasha beat by a nut." Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome got into her house and decided to get medicine and supplies then return quickly to tell the others what she saw. "HI grandpa no time to talk gotta go bye!" Kagome said very quickly."Ok bye kkKagome." He said a little confused. She dove into the well and ran to Kaede's house where they were staying.  
  
"I saw the thing you saw and it is a she and she really really PISSED ME OFF!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome said. "yeah well let's see how calm you are when you see a girl that looks exactly like you and beats you in battle." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well whatever it is ." Miroku said. ".we have to find out." Sango agreed. "this demon could be a real..." she started to say but stopped when Inuyasha jumped up and ran out the door.  
  
" I m so tired of them talking." He thought. He sat down and went into deep thought.  
  
Kagome walked out to see what was wrong. "What's with you?" "nothing." "oh come on." "I just think I know this demon her scent is so familiar its just." Inuyasha jumped up before he finished and ran into the woods every one else not far behind. Inuyasha stopped suddenly. There she was asleep in the grass.  
  
"I see you found me." She said in a soft voice. "WHO ARE YOU?!!" Inuyasha demanded. She stood up." I am Sakura." She seemed to calm. "I am also a half demon." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "You heard me."  
  
The sun had begun to set. Inuyasha drew his tetsuiga. But the moon hadn t raised which meant one thing... new moon. Hen turned human. "DAMN IT I DON'T NEED THIS NOW!!!!!!" He turned to see Sakura had also turned human.  
  
"Well I guess I did finally find my younger brother or at least one of them anyway." She said.  
  
"No way on earth I m your brother!!!!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Oh yeah well then explain the human thing and why we look so much alike."  
  
"Why You!"  
  
He charged her she dodged them effortlessly.  
  
"Well she looks like your sister." Miroku said "except much cuter." Shippo had a look of rage upon his face after he said that and attacked Miroku. "AHH SHIPPO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GET OFF!!!" Shippo jumped off leaving Miroku's face slightly scratched. Sakura stood there and finally said  
  
"Well I m not here to fight or anything I just want to find my brothers. I m sure if I stay with you I ll find Sesshomaru." What's that suppose to mean!?" "well you two fight like dogs over a bone so ." "That makes since." Shippo said.  
  
"Hence I m staying with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the first chapter trust me I have a lot more to go but home work beckons me so BYE BYE FOR NOW!!!=D Man!!!! That's also incredibly short!!!! Well.It is just a taste of whats to come!!!!! 


	2. A bold move for the boys maby even fatle

Ok chapter 2. I SOOOO sorry for my formatting problems I know this will be Long so bare with me please. Oh yeah I screwed up and spelled tetsusaiga wrong I was in a rush tee hee hee.  
  
A bold move for the boys maybe even Fatal......  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat down in the grass again. "Oh yes though I may be half demon I will however be a full demon in the morning." She said. "WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled." WHY THE HELL DO YOU CHAGE TO A FULL DEMON!?AND I CAN'T!!!!"  
  
"Because." she said in a tone he didn't t like so much." It is to hard to explain so get over it." "Feh...whatever."  
  
As the night went on Sakura stayed away from them. "Hey there." Miroku said walking over. "What." She said "Its Sakura right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see I m Miroku."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Little did she know she would regret those words. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He then took both her hands.  
  
"While you're still human would you do me the honor of baring my children ?" He asked (I m sure you saw that coming.)  
  
Little did he know Shippo looked on.  
  
"HELL NO YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" She yelled proceeding to kick his ass.  
  
With that she stormed off. The others came running to see what happened. Inuyasha went into a rage when he found out. "You asked my sister that damn question!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Well." Miroku said hastily.  
  
Then out of nowhere Shippo attacked. "How dare You She is mine!!!!!!" Shippo yelled. Everyone stared at him. Then broke out in utter mad laughter.  
  
Shippo ran off in the direction Sakura had gone. "oh hi" Shippo said blushing slightly seeing Sakura. "Hi" she said still obviously mad. "Shippo that's my name your name is lovely though."  
  
"Thank you." Shippo jumped up on to her shoulder and stood there like always blushing a lot though. "You look like you're coming down with something your all red."  
  
Shippo then made a bold move. He leaned up toward Sakura's lips and kissed her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She Screamed picking up Shippo and throwing him out of the woods.  
  
"Damn I have never been surrounded by such perverts in my life I swear." She said spitting.  
  
Shippo came back with a happy look on his face Miroku was determined to find out He held Shippo hostage until he found out what happened between the two.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER!?" Miroku yelled in shock.  
  
"Maybe." Shippo said with a smirk.  
  
"Ahhh! Lucky do I ll. Kill you I was suppose to go first!"  
  
Shippo ran inside and hid behind Kagome.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly and Inuyasha changed back to normal but where was Sakura? All of the sudden as if out of no where Sesshomaru showed up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ASSHOLE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled ready to draw tetsusagia.  
  
"I have no use for you I can smell a strong demon of my stature." He said looking around.  
  
Then out of the woods Sakura appeared full demon just as she had said. "Well I believe I have found the demon." Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk. "And I have found my other brother." She said almost at a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Ok well that's about it for now sorry I couldn't upie date it sooner but school you know how it is and I hope this formatting doesn't suck so YEAH um just to let you know this story on paper front and back is 125 pages so I ll be updating as much as I can =) It is still short too well I promise the next one will be longer!!!!! 


	3. Geuss Who

OH MAN!!!!!!! IT HAS BEEN FORVEVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED my thing is that no one seems to like my story except for one I m glade someone likes it anyway here it is I really should quit being sorry for my self  
  
DISCLAMER!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA (though if I did Miroku-chan would be mine);)  
  
Chapter #3 =D Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Brother?" Sesshomaru said. "Yes, Inuyasha is my half brother and you my little full brother so that makes me your sister." He stood there shocked that this weak demon by looks could be his sister.  
  
"You aren't my sister she would be stronger so LET US TEST YOUR SKILLS!" he said running toward her at full speed and every intention to kill. (When dose he not have that intention?)  
  
Every swip of his claws. Every slash of his sword. Sakura dodged it effortlessly.  
  
Then with one mighty fast sweep or her demonically fast claws she cut through Sesshomaru's torso the blood red and tantalizing scent ran down her arm and onto the grass around her.  
  
The blow knocked Sesshomaru deep into the froest when tenseiga took over Sesshomaru's unconsus state. Everyone stood in shock at the sight.  
  
Sakura's eyes had changed cold dark and ruthless the eyes of Sesshomaru except some thing just wasn' t the same.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" Kagome screamed before stopping. "I see your have a jewel shard embedded in your back!"  
  
"You are very perceptive girl." Naraku said stepping from the shadows. "Yes pitting Brother against sister is so amusing especially when it's to kill." He said with a sick evil smile. "How perfect."  
  
"You Bastard!!!!" Inuyasha yelled splitting the puppet in half. He turned and faced Sakura. "Inuyasha! The middle of her back It's there!!" Kagome Yelled. Inuyasha charged ready to face this demon of such power. "Stop." Sakura said holding her hand up. She reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small dagger and took the shard out.  
  
"But how?!" Inuyasha asked. "I felt him put it in as I was going back to normal. Here you take this shard I have no use for it." She said handing the shard to Kagome. "Yes but the true question is can we trust you." Sango said looking toward Sakura. "You can just watch out for Miroku and Shippo for I might have to kill them." Sakura said turning away and walking to a near by tree. . (Inuyasha's family has a strange obsession with trees have ya noticed.)  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at each other slight terror in both of their eyes. (Poor boys) "You know now that I think about it I really don't know what I am my mother was Sesshomaru's mother as well and he is full demon my father was his too but why am I in this half demon form I wonder."(I know this is confusing but just to let you know she is full demon at the moment.) Sakura thought. She walked over to the group.  
  
"By the way, Sesshomaru isn't dead just injured. I can over come 1 mer jewel shard it truly is nothing. I held back my true demonic power so." Just as she said that she changed back to her ½ demon ½ human form. Her eyes so much softer.  
  
"Wait a minute you can change from full demon to ½ demon at will can't you!" Sango said. "Only sometimes, Yes" She said holding her hands up. "Damn another thing she can do that I can't " Inuyasha thought.  
  
In the forest........ Sesshomaru awoke Jaken and Rin at his side. "No doubt now she was my sister, She would make a wonderful ally but I can't help but wonder." Sesshomaru stood up and continued back to his fortress.  
  
Back at camp.......... "Kagome is it?" Sakura asked. "Yes." "Here take this shard I have had it for a while I don't know why it has just caused me alotta trouble." Sakura said with a smile. "This is strange its just like looking at Inuyasha if he were a girl and a kind one at that." Kagome thought. "Um.Thanks." She said taking the shard.  
  
Miroku came strolling up like it was nobodies business and sat down next to Sakura. He moved his hand just a ittle closer to Sakura. She jumped up and growled picking him up and throwing him into some abandon hut completely demolishing it. "I warned you." Sakura looked toward the horizon and saw what looked like a tornado and guess who.Koga.  
  
"Well well well if it is isn't mutt face." He said. Sakura turned around to face him "Over." she paused and blushed slightly. "There." Koga got very confused and walked toward Inuyasha. " HEY puppy Who is that next to my Kagome?" One that's is my sister and two Kagome is not yours she is my shard tracking device." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hum.She looks like you from the back but from the front she is quite beautiful." Koga said with a smirk. "So I guess you've given up on Kagome." "NOT HARDLY! I can have 2 wives." "WHAT!? Well in the first place like I said Kagome is just my jewel devise and My sister will kill you if you go anywhere near her." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
" I Strongly doubt that" Koga said. "Well she can be full demon when she wishes wolf!" "Feh..you never learn do you mutt, I m full demon." "Not like her." "I think I could handle myself if she came after me." With that he walked over to Sakura and began to speak with her.  
  
A few hours past Inuyasha watched on making damn sure he didn't do anything and that she would kill him. Koga then left to go back to his tribe.  
  
"Well you two talked for awhile." Inuyasha said knowing that Koga was being drawn closer to Sakura then Kagome though he didn't want his sister with a manger wolf." Yeah well what's it to you its not like you could give a rats ass." "Nothing."  
  
Sakura turned her back to Inuyasha. " I'm leaving tonight to get back to the home and life I left." "YOU CAN"T JUST LEAVE!" "I can and I am." "You are a valuable ally to our mission we need you to help us!" " Feh. I don't want to help you with your stupid ass mission." (Now I see where Inuyasha gets it from.) "Why?"  
  
"I'm after Naraku for my own reasons and my own reasons alone." Sakura said a tint of Anger in her voice.  
  
Oooooooo Cliffy hanger tee hee hee Well I m sorry my chappies are so short but I only get 1 hour on the computer sooooooo =) Any way I hope you liked it!!!! Stay tuned for Chappie 4; Everyone is involved with Kikiyo!  
  
P.S. It may be a while b4 I Update again so sorry I have to go to my bro and his wifes sometime soon =^___^= 


	4. Everyone's Involved with Kikyo!

OK everyone here is chappie 4 I couldn't up date because my dad was in the hospital and a demon possessed my soul not like it hasn't happened b4 hee hee hee.  
  
Demon known as Kiayshi: OH Shut up just because I like your body doesn't mean I can't go posses some other innocent school girl.  
  
DG.: What ever all I know is having a fox demon that lived once in your past life living now in your body(much like Yoko Kurama) Sucks that it dose.  
  
Kiayshi: Well you're the one feeding off of all my strength whilst I slowly take over your body. You get in to a lotta fights ya' know.  
  
DG: Feh. All I gotta say is if it twern't for Jynxie This story wouldn't be updated.  
  
Chappie 4 ~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there taking in what he had her. Before he could ask why Sakura simply said "He hurt me badly my pride crushed and the target of every demon imaginable. In my weak state I couldn't defend myself." She swallowed hard at these bad memories coming back to her, blood her blood and pain suffering slipping into darkness..torture.  
  
"One day a large and powerful demon caught me and Naraku stood on its shoulder laughing as it cut through my skin." Sakura felt a sharp pain and a tightness in her chest she felt the scar on her stomach from that day pulse with pain.  
  
How it hurt to speak of the past.  
  
"I had found a few shards that is why he was after me. As the final blow was coming my way I accepted the fact I would die and then an arrow enchanted like that of Kagome only the scent was that of a priestess. She healed me and I repaid her with the shard. Strange though why would she save a youkai like me."  
  
"What was her name! When Was this Tell me NOW?" Inuyasha said in a rush.  
  
"Erm..ummmm K-k-k k Kikyo yes I believe that's it." "HOW LONG AGO!?"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped "I'd say about 8 months ago." "Damn.."  
  
"Hey I needed to ask-"Sakura was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! A DEMON SANGO'S DOWN AND MIROKU IS BADLY INGERED!!!!! " She screamed.  
  
Sakura and Inuyasha ran quickly out of the forest. "There! Sakura Watch IT!!!!" Kagome said.  
  
The demon came down and took Sakura. "GAHHHH!!! I CAN'T MOVE HELP!!" Sakura screamed turning to full demon pushing herself to the brink of power.  
  
Inuyasha slashed through it effortlessly. Sakura hit the ground hard bad wounds from where the talons of the demon dug into her back. It surrounded her and covered her when she hit.  
  
Shippo rushed to her side. "Sakura! Sakura!" he said shaking her. He didn't notice she was trying to hold back her demon ferocity as to not hurt Shippo. A growl emerged and had taken Shippo by his neck slowly trying to kill him.  
  
Before she could finish Inuyasha hit her hard on the back of the neck, knocking her out the wounds not helping any.  
  
She awoke 2 days later in Miroku's arms walking down a path.  
  
"Ahhh I see your awake you suffered quite bad injuries " he said speaking softly to her.  
  
'I guess he is after me again' she thought.  
  
"Well you almost killed Shippo."  
  
"I guess my lust to kill got the best of me."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Far away from where we were."  
  
"Have you been charring me this entire time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Well If you would be so kind as to get your hand a new ass to touch and place me down."  
  
As he put her down She slapped him rather hard across the face. Shippo walked as far away from Sakura as he could. She managed to approach him. "Hi, Shippo." She said. "Hi." He said back nervously. "I * sigh * I m sorry. In my demon form I sometimes have no control what so ever. The thrust for blood takes over and I just lose myself." Shippo thought for a moment and then spoke. " I understand now that I remember Inuyasha did the same thing once or twice."  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you Shippo." She bent down and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and continued walking.  
  
Miroku stared at Shippo who had a smirk and a blush on his face. He turned to Sango and forgot all about Shippo. 'Demon exterminators are much more beautiful.' He thought letting his hands lead the way.  
  
Out of nowhere Koga then showed up as Sakura sat down on the side of the path noticing that her wound had open and bleed through her bandage and shirt. " I knew I smelt the blood of your scent" He said picking her up "I m not letting you walk." He said.  
  
(Note: I HAVE TO DO THIS it is a good replay )  
  
She turned bright red and Koga began ran off with her but Shippo got hold of the tip of her hair and left mushrooms and acorns.  
  
He took her to where the rest of his pack was.(yet another note: he joined up with another pack so it back to being big)  
  
She wondered why she had been brought back here. "Ko-" as if outta nowhere a hawk demon like the one that had attacked her previously appered. The wolves where ready to attack when Sakura jumped in front of them a smirk much like that of her brother's on her face. Koga however ran to it before her and was struck down and injured badly.  
  
The anger flourished in Sakura's eyes. She was losing control again. With one swipe of her mighty claws she killed the demon but that blood wasn't good enough no not for her.  
  
She ran on to the next village slaughtering them all one by one the redness the warm thickness but most of all the smell that sweet smell of the blood kept her going.  
  
She ran across the path Koga not far behind along with Shippo. They ran right in front of Inuyasha and the others.  
  
The horrible scent of blood followed Sakura. She stopped suddenly and lunged for Inuyasha and Koga. "Ha ha ha men are so weak to demons!" She laughed turning to Kagome. "But the blood of a woman is always the sweetest!" She then said charging.  
  
Inuyasha got her down to the ground before the claws could taste Kagome's blood.  
  
"We have no choice we have to kill her." Inuyasha said.Sakura threw him off of her and charged him cutting only slightly through his arm.  
  
"NO we can still save her!" Koga said running around her as quick as he could forming a tornado. It threw her into several trees before hitting her just right knocking her out yet again. The trees injured her worse then the demon before had .  
  
None of them were sure she'd even live.  
  
After a week she changed back only after removing the new shard that the first demon had placed into her back. She awoke 2 weeks later.  
  
"Where am I ?" she said looking around. "Koga's den." Kagome's voice startled Sakura who could barley see and hear.  
  
Kagome continued "Ya'' know he hasn't left your side." She said pointing to Koga asleep in the corner.  
  
"What happened to me anyway. I don't feel right." Kagome frowned and simply said " Death."  
  
Sakura looked at her hands and had the expression on her face that she could've killed herself.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dg: Well how's that for a cliff hanger.  
  
Kiayshi: It sucks  
  
Dg: shove it  
  
Kiayshi; You, its your body  
  
Dg; Feh...  
  
Kiayshi: You made Sakura pass out to much and you put too many authors' notes.  
  
Dg : Well they have a right to know what I m thinking.  
  
Kiayshi: They probably don't wanna know half the things you think when your thinking of your Miroku-Chan. Dg: You got a point there. Well PLEASE IF YOU READ REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Kiayshi: Stop Yelling Damn It.  
  
Dg: Stay tuned for chappie 5;Death Wish Also THANKS JYNXIE!!! 


	5. Death Wish

Oro!!!!!!!!! This is going to be a long one considering I m thinking about terminating this story and giving up considering I can't write worth a crap. Of course this IS my first fiction and I am on page 175 in my notebook not to mention I started this in August so. I have gotten so much better in detail since then but HELL IT SUCKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Hn I ve never seen you so down before . YAY!!! You are becoming evil.  
  
*sigh* maybe, maybe not I mean I m great full for my reviews I HAVE gotten but still I read and read and read and AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELL I DONNO ANY MORE!! Well here is the stupid story.  
  
Death Wish ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura looked like she could have killed herself at that moment.  
  
"I." there was a long eerie silence. "I cannot continue to live like this. I refuse to live like I used to." She said staring at her blood stained hands.  
  
"Don't talk like that!!!" Kagome yelled. "It's not your fault!"  
  
"How can you say that?! You were there you saw how I slaughtered them all like animals! I can still see and smell the blood of them around me! How can you say it isn't my fault?!" Sakura was shaking at her words feeling lost in all the pain.  
  
Koga awoke from his sleep.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? I would like to speak with him." Sakura said gaining control of her emotion and switching to an easer subject. "Inuyasha and Miroku have been out for awhile now. I was with them when a horde of demons past I sensed a shard with them and that's the last I saw of them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Of course he also got into a fight with Koga.." Kagome trailed off. "How about the others?"  
  
"Oh well Shippo is with Sango and Kirara gathering herbs." "Hn. Good." Sakura said turning toward the 'Sleeping' Koga.  
  
"I know you're awake." She said in a softer tone of voice. "How did you know?" He asked.  
  
"Lucky guess." She blushed slightly. She cleared her throat. "Well I should thank you Koga; however you should have killed me."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha would've but 'I' stopped him." Koga said triumphantly. She stared at him for a moment. "Well then Inuyasha would have done the right thing and saved more whose blood will be shed in the future." She said turning her head away.  
  
"HN, That mutt is mindless he would kill his own mate." Koga growled. Just the mentioning of Inuyasha's name made his blood boil.  
  
Sakura tried to stand up but one of her legs was broken. "No don't move you must rest your injured very badly!" Kagome said putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders to steady her. "Koga watch her." She said running out seeing Sango and Shippo.  
  
Koga eased Sakura down to the floor. (NOT THAT WAY!)  
  
"You're bleeding." He said looking at her leg the blood seeping through the fabric.  
  
"Yes I um-"Sakura was cut off upon hearing Kagome yell "Inuyasha is back." Kagome began telling Inuyasha everything Sakura had said.  
  
"She said you should have killed her."  
  
"I was wrong to jump the gun like that and say that was the only way." (Yeah right Inuyasha admitting he was wrong, HA)  
  
"Well she shouldn't talk like that."  
  
"I can understand how she feels though, I know it to well." Inuyasha said turning away slightly.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha that memory still haunting her.  
  
(If you have seen the episode with the weird moth demon that traps Inu. And Miroku in the cocoon then ya know what I 'm talking bout.)  
  
A sudden scream came from the cave. Sakura came running out her leg leavening a trail of blood as she cried out in pain making her way to the woods.  
  
Koga was in the cave obviously knocked out so not to follow her.  
  
"I don't like the look of this. I do not believe she left to hide from her grief I think she left to end her grief once...and for all." Inuyasha said a grim look in his eyes. He knew they had to find her fast.  
  
Shippo got very pale and looked absolutely horrified. "Are you alright Shippo?" Kagome asked looking at the ghost-like fox demon. No answer.  
  
Meanwhile...............  
  
Sakura had found a small clearing next to a stream. Flowers surrounded her. A stream flowed soundly next to the field setting a calm scene  
  
"Well I didn't really have a life. It was all a memory in my mind I suppose. I probably don't need to do this but, I cannot live knowing I killed so many so heartlessly and ..I liked it." She had all thoughts running through her head.  
  
She reached into her kimono and pulled a small dagger. She made a small cut on her finger to make sure it was sharp enough.  
  
She uttered the simple words before raising the dagger delicately above her heart.  
  
"..to never kill the innocent again"  
  
As Sakura brought it down Shippo took the knife away. (a/n I donno if there is a dif. Between a dagger and a knife.)  
  
" What do you think you're doing!" he yelled throwing away the weapon.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a moment holding back salty tears. She hated to show herself crying. She felt weak showing any emotion, but she couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
She fell to her knees burying her face in her hands and sobbed silently.  
  
Shippo sat next to her and stroked her hair. Hugging her slightly so not to disturb her wounds. The others looked on . Miroku was envious of Shippo and Inuyasha looked like he could have killed Shippo for hugging his sister who was older then he was.  
  
"Kawaii." Sango said seeing the site. Miroku ran over to her and whispered something in her ear. She got a 'I am going to kill you' look and proceeded to hurt him.  
  
Later.......  
  
Sakura sat away from the others like usual. It seemed nothing new. The only thing was that she would nether drink nor eat.  
  
Then Koga approached her and sat down next to her. She blushed slightly and turned , she didn't want to let on that she like him a lot. He just smiled at her when she looked over at him. She began to feel herself being torn into a deep sleep as her head meet with his shoulder.  
  
His cheeks turned a light pink and he looked down at her with soft eyes. Even softer then the way he looked at Kagome.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo glared at the two. They glared with hatred and some what of envy.  
  
Kagome came up to Koga with some medicine for his wound. "Here this should help ease the swelling" she whispered not to disturb Sakura.. "Thanks . why don't you come sit down and go to sleep as well." He said.  
  
Completely oblivious as to what he said she sat down to dress his wound. Inuyasha however was madder then ever He walked over picked her up and took her away.  
  
"Why did you do that , Inuyasha?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because." Was all he needed or had to say.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Kagome were asleep. Miroku sat gazing into the fire in deep thought. Inuyasha sat in a tree in almost a trance.  
  
The sun rose with the fowl scent of human blood.  
  
Koga had gone back to his tribe in the night . Sakura looked over at Inuyasha. They nodded to each other and agreed it would be best if only they went after the scent.  
  
Inuyasha ran full speed with Sakura right at his side. They both stopped abruptly leavening a small cloud of dust in their wake.  
  
A horde of demons lay before them each reeking with the scent of blood. "You take the ones to the left. I've got the right." Inuyasha said . "Hn."  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsusagia and stepped back slightly. Sakura readied her claws. With deadly accuracy and speed the demons vanished in a cloud of blood on Sakura's side.  
  
Inuyasha brought tetsusagia over his head and then slashed wind scar causing the demons to disappear in a blinding light.  
  
Sakura stared at him for a moment she hadn't seen such power before.  
  
"Wait there is just one more." Sakura said "Yeah and this one is no ordinary demon. It has jewel shards." Inuyasha noted the slight glow in its head.  
  
"Yes, we need to take this one together." She said. "I Don't Need YOUR help." He said running forward at full.  
  
"Baka, brother." She followed him closely. They struck the demon down with such force hitting its weak points.  
  
Yet it still stood up.  
  
"Impossible!" Sakura yelled.  
  
When finally it fell Inuyasha took the shards from it. "What do you wanna bet Naraku is behind this." He said walking off. "I am covered in blood I don't wanna talk about betting at the moment." She mumbled.  
  
They arrived back at camp to be bombarded by questions.  
  
"What happened and why are you covered in demon blood?" Sango asked.  
  
"Just a whole lotta demons that's about it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath." Sakura said walking past them. Miroku and Shippo looked as if that was the best thing they had ever heard.  
  
"I'll escort you down!" Miroku said with a grin.  
  
"You do your dead." She growled.  
  
She walked down to the stream. Miroku and Shippo both waited a moment before following.  
  
She went into the pond leaving her kimono on knowing the two were watching.  
  
"I smell you...." She said in a long drawn out creepy voice.  
  
Miroku and Shippo ran for their lives as Sakura chased them away.  
  
She then doubled back for her real bath.  
  
"I won't tolerate such foolishness and lechery" She said scrubbing the dried blood from her hair. Miroku and Shippo came back still rather happy considering they got a good glimpse of her. Miroku had a satisfied grin along with Shippo.  
  
"What did you DO?" Inuyasha growled at the two.  
  
"Nothing!" they both said in unison.  
  
"You did what I think you did YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He said running after them tetsusagia drawn yelling "SHES MY DAMN SISTER YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK well I was in kind of a bad mood I think I ll keep going..maybe.  
  
Kiayshi: You have the lowest self-confidence I have ever possessed.  
  
R&R please and ignore all previous comments. By the way Thanks Jynxie , BaByKiTsUnE , and Starlen Jynx. I appreciate your reviews sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Ps. Inu. Won't kill them. 


	6. Perverts, Pocky, and Sickness

Well I am in a writing mood today so on we go! Oh one thing first.  
  
1. I want all you people to read all my reviewers fics. They ALL ROCK!!!!!  
  
2. I demand that if I get a review from someone named Miroku that the reviewer must say 'will you bear my child 'so I can give him my definite answer  
  
And  
  
3. I want to thank BaByKiTsUnE, Jynxie_07 , Crimson Demon , Starlen-Jynx, Alice in Chains and I think that's it This chapter is dedicated to you all^_^ though I donno if that's saying much.  
  
4. You're probably wondering what Sakura looks like too well..As a hanyou she has a long tail and doggie ears like Inu with cat green eyes. As a full demon she looks like Sesshomaru with an upside down crescent moon on her for-head and 3 stripes on each side of her face and she still has the tail. The tail is more like a wolf's tail though.NO SHE IS NOT A PART WOLF DEMON!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Your demands suck...and why not let these readers get their own idea of what she looks like.  
  
I don't care besides most people need to know, I donno. On with the show!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Perverts, Pocky and Sickness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kagome knew what was going on so they left to check on Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura you alright???" Kagome called out. No answer. "Sakura!" Sango then called, still no answer. They walked down a little ways and found her bloody kimono hanging on a tree branch soaking wet.  
  
'Kirara, sniff out Sakura." She motioned to the neko youkai.  
  
They followed it down the stream past the pond to a nearby spring. "Sakura?" They said.  
  
"Hn, oh hi." Sakura wasn't very happy to see them considering she hadn't really warmed up to them yet. "What do you want?" "We were kind of worried considering that Miroku and Shippo came back very happy." Kagome explained.  
  
Sakura's face tinted a pink color.  
  
"They are so DEAD!!!!" She snatched her clothes away from Sango and got dressed quickly.  
  
Running back to camp she stopped at the edge of the forest. "Hee Hee." She giggled seeing Inuyasha chasing them. "I'll just act like nothing happened. Inuyasha has it under control" She though having a seat enjoying the show.  
  
They caught a glance of Sakura and stopped they just kind stared at her. "What?" She said innocently.  
  
"At least she doesn't know or else we would be dealing with 2 dead bodies." Inuyasha thought sheathing tetsusaiga.  
  
Miroku and Shippo grinned at each other thinking of the 'beautiful sight' they had seen. "What the hell are you smiling about? You know you've been acting weird the last few hours." She said walking past them to the fire.  
  
Kagome and Sango finally caught up and took a moment to breath. "Well they are alive." Kagome said. Both didn't quite know what to say so they remained quiet.  
  
"Oh yeah! I got something when I went home last man I totally for got I had it." Kagome dug through her bag like a mad woman searching for the one thing that would break the ice between all of them.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "Well do you like sweet things???" She asked pulling out a small red box with white letters on the front.  
  
"I do." Miroku said with a grin.  
  
"'HENTAI NO BAKA!" Sango yelled slapping him.  
  
"It's Pocky. Here try some Sango-chan." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha ran up like an eager puppy. "I want some sweet sticks!!!!" He begged.  
  
(A/N this is going to be so out of character)  
  
"Down!" Kagome said and Inu sat.  
  
"Up!" and he went up.  
  
"Roll over!" "You're pushing it wench." He growled.  
  
"Ok Here." She tossed the pocky at him.  
  
Sakura had burst out into utter laughter at this site. "Well that's one way to control my little brother!!!!" She managed to get out as she gasped for air.  
  
"Well do you want some?" She asked giving her some pocky.  
  
"Ok. This has to be good to make him do that." She said pointing to Inuyasha who was guarding his pocky.  
  
She took a small bite. "YUMMY!!!!" She squealed tossing the rest into her mouth.  
  
"Sango, what do you think?"  
  
"It's good." ^_^ Miroku picked himself off the ground slowly.  
  
"Lady Kagome may I have some, onegai?" He asked.  
  
"Ok" "It's very good." "Good."  
  
Kagome looked down to her dismay. "I don't have one for Shippo. And where is he??"  
  
"He is over there asleep." Sakura looked over at the little kitsune. "He had a night mare last night. He woke me up very shaken and scared." Sakura remembered how she cuddled the little demon gently rocking him to sleep. As if he was her own cub. In the back of her mind she knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
As the days went by Shippo became ill. Sakura couldn't help but be concerned.  
  
"Shippo-chan, are you alright?" She asked care in her eyes.  
  
Shippo was surprised at her tone she was soft and her eyes kind. Defiantly not the Sakura he knew. "I donno." he responded weakly. "You know I think I'll take you to my home. It's not far and I think that you'll get better faster there." She said stoking his head a little. "Ok." He mumbled as she scooped him up.  
  
"I am taking Shippo back to my home he can recover there for the time being." She said quickening her pace.  
  
"I'll go with you." Kagome said running slightly to catch up to the dog demon.  
  
"No, Naraku is keeping tabs on you and the last thing I want is to have him find my hide away. I'll go alone."  
  
"But I want to help."  
  
Sakura turned to face her eyes cold as ice.  
  
"You can help by staying here." She growled menacing and protectively.  
  
Kagome backed off as Sakura ran off. Shippo locked in her arms.  
  
"She acted as if Shippo were her child or something." Sango said. Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"Strange I really thought she hated the little runt at first." Inuyasha said. "Oh well lets keep going." He said walking on ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~*~**~~**~~*  
  
Well I wonder about myself sometimes. I donno if it was a good chappie or not. All I know is that Miroku is having a bad influence on poor little Shippo.  
  
Kiayshi: Like I care.  
  
You should.  
  
Kiayshi: I don't.  
  
LEARN TO CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Hn.  
  
Anyway R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I know kind of short chapter compared to my others.) ^_^ 


	7. One Bad Night and A Bad Morning

OK!!! This is going to be long since I decided I would come home all this week and work on it for about an hour so. YAY!!!!! Go me go me!!!! Oh and to all who may read you must read this story called: Midnight Sparrow by sphinxgirl. This is one of the best. WAHOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Oh god you had sweet snow.  
  
HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: God save us all.  
  
*dances around randomly to WILD WIND (a Hiei and Kurama song) *  
  
Kiayshi: Ok well this baka is on a sugar high I'll tell you everything. * clears throat * DemongirlofInuyasha has been in a slump the past few weeks. She has basically felt like crap. However, she will continue to write and keep up with this account along with that of her friends. She has been put on the spot and also has a huge Spanish test coming up worth 80 % of her total grade so be happy you're getting this much.  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha or anything for that matter but the clothes on her back and the tiny box on the corner of Fifth Avenue.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
One bad night and A Bad Morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sakura was busy helping Shippo. He hadn't gotten any better since they arrived in her small hut. Delicately placed on the edge of a near by forest leading to an open field.  
  
"Here take this. It'll help bring down your fever." Sakura handed him a small herbal remedy known among only few demons.  
  
"You sleep in my bed tonight I have to stay awake." She added as she pushed down on the rock grinding the herbs she had gotten.  
  
Shippo looked up at her. "How come?" He asked softly for his voice was frail.  
  
Sakura looked down at him. "New moon." just simply rolled off her tongue, as she bent down pulling the covers over the little demon.  
  
Shippo understood. He looked up at her with sick fatigued eyes. She never looked so much like his mother as she did right then.  
  
She sat down next to him and hummed the song her human mother used to sing to her, gently soothing the kitsune cub to an easy sleep.  
  
Sakura looked at him with soft eyes. She got up slowly at first questioning her decision but going on anyway to get some food.  
  
As she pushed the shoji door to the side Shippo rolled over on his side. She was cautious in her actions as not to wake him.  
  
Every so often Shippo would cough or shiver, Sakura would immediately attend to him, even though he would just sleep.  
  
"I wonder how long he will stay in that dream of his." She thought as she began cooking dinner. The sun was hanging low over the abyss being called down to darkness.  
  
Shippo opened his eyes and turned to see a slender black haired female with soft blue eyes. At first he was slightly startled by this human but he soon remembered what Sakura had told him.  
  
"Sakura? Wow you changed a lot."  
  
She smiled only slightly before returning an answer. "It hurts a lot and I feel so helpless in this human state." She seemed to show no emotion looking down.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." Sakura giggled a little as Shippo puffed out his chest.  
  
"Thank you Shippo-chan. I have some dinner here if you want some."  
  
Shippo's eyes lit up like he hadn't had anything to eat for a while. "Well I see you're feeling better." She smiled at the fox as he ate to his little hearts content.  
  
"Are you feeling up to finding Inuyasha and Kagome tomorrow?" She asked resting delicately ageist the wall.  
  
"Uh huh." Shippo managed through the mouth full of rice.  
  
"Ya' sure?" Shippo nodded.  
  
"Ok we can leave a little after dawn.  
  
As Shippo finished he looked over at Sakura who was nodding slightly. Sleep calling her name loud and clear.  
  
"Shippo, get some rest." She said walking to a pot splashing some cool water onto her face and washing her arms a little.  
  
"But what abou-"  
  
"I have to stay awake now no more talk it is time for bed." She was very stern about her decision.  
  
The night went on slowly for both parties. A few smaller demons came by the door of the hut. Sakura managed to fend them off with a small kantana. "Damn I don't need this tonight."  
  
Inuyasha was having problems of his own being human. "How come I always get attacked by demons when I am in this human form!?" He yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll protect you." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!" He growled as he finally slue the demon he had begun battle with over an hour ago.  
  
"KAZANNA!!!" Miroku unleashed the wind void taking in the demons after Sango dispersed of the poisonous ones. The battle was finally over after a hell of a long night.  
  
The sun met the void of darkness and was slowly pushing it away.  
  
(A/N the sun isn't up yet so you know it's like that little bliss of darkness b4 it comes...)  
  
Shippo began to arise from his slumber. "Good you're awake come on we need to go." Sakura said softly, tying a small bag.  
  
"Ok, so what's for breakfast?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Look Shippo chan I have every thing here now let's go." "Alright."  
  
They sat out walking at a steady pace as the warmth of the sun finally reached the sky. Sakura stopped for a moment along the path. A silent breeze blew and she changed back to her normal form.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shippo asked standing next to her as she fell to her knees.  
  
"I am ...fine lets go I am just a little tired. Really it is to be expected." She said quickly standing up.  
  
Shippo looked at her like she was nuts. He could tell she felt like crap and yet she wouldn't rest if her life depended on it.  
  
Sakura stopped a moment and faced the sky inhaling a short deep breath, smelling the air.  
  
"We have to move faster." She said scooping up little Shippo and running as quickly as she could.  
  
Sakura came to a blinding halt. A boy no older then about 9 she'd say lay in the middle of the path, the blood pooling around him clinging to life only barely.  
  
"Oh god. What happened to you?" She asked kneeling down next to the dying child.  
  
"M..M...My..Village..age..age..a Demon." He died in Sakura's arms.  
  
Sakura felt anger not felt in a long time, as she placed the body down.  
  
"Shippo go find a place to hide I am going to go kill this demon." She growled.  
  
'But..."  
  
She turned to him with eyes that pierced the soul.  
  
"Stay here or you'll die. The last thing I need is another person to protect aside from myself."  
  
Shippo knew not to question her judgment so he climbed the nearest and tallest tree where he could see it all.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at the demon making her analyses.  
  
"Ok well he is tall and obviously dumb with hands bigger then his head that drag the ground. " She thought.  
  
"Hmm..NARAKU! I CAN SMELL YOU!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!! "She yelled directing her attention to a hut nearby.  
  
Naraku came out, a golem, as usual.  
  
"You are such a coward." She said calmly, calmer then she probably should. "You never fail to impress me Sakura."  
  
"Heh..no need to deal with petty puppets!" She said taking its head off.  
  
"Now for the real demon." She had an arrogant smirk on her face, ready for battle, running on with a full frontal attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stumbled upon the boys body. "What the hell."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Shippo called jumping down.  
  
"Inuyasha the village and Naraku a fight!!!!!" Shippo sputtered out before Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"Hold up Naraku .I've heard enough!" he said racing off to t he battle ground.  
  
Miroku ran ahead leavening Sango and Kagome to ride on Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha found Sakura had taken care of the demon. "Where is he!!!!???" Inuyasha yelled looking all over. "Feh..a puppet." She said.  
  
"Grrr..figures. "  
  
Miroku had just arrived followed shortly by Sango, Kagome, and Shippo on Kirara.  
  
"Shippo are you ok??" Sakura asked. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." She said collapsing.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Sango asked.  
  
"I Am EXAUSTED!!!" She said getting up slowly.  
  
^_^  
  
They continued their journey in the usual sort. Walking along slowly to the east.  
  
"I'll be damned if I don't get some rest tonight." Sakura growled walking slowly.  
  
"Oh shut up! I am tired of your complaints!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You wanna make something of it." She continued growling.  
  
"MAYBE I DO!!!"  
  
They began fighting like cats and dogs ripping at each other and biting. Sakura bit his ear while he pulled her tail. .  
  
They pulled away for a moment.  
  
"I wish I NEVER HAD A SISTER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Sakura looked at him in shock his words hitting her soul.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sakura turned and walked into the forest heading toward her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it isn't as long as I want it but it is longer then I have had it in a While soo... Oh yeah guess what everyone I AM AN AUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My brother and his wife had a baby girl!!!!! She is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!! Her name is Addison Ann !!!!!!!!!!! I m so happy!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: All this fuss over a baby.  
  
YES BABIES ARE IMPORTANAT!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: *steps back a little *  
  
Yeah I thought so... Any WAY!!! Read and Review please!!! Do it!!!!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


End file.
